<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath the Stars of Coruscant by MissLiveByThePen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142001">Underneath the Stars of Coruscant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen'>MissLiveByThePen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KyluxAdvent2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Fluff and Humor, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sassy Armitage Hux, Slow Dancing, The First Order Wins (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a gala for their impending victory, but Hux would rather be anywhere else. At least Ren looks nice. </p><p>Kylux Advent 2020: Day 16: Stars</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KyluxAdvent2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underneath the Stars of Coruscant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A day late and all, but that's fine. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a gala on Coruscant tonight and the Supreme Leader is dressed in something besides his armor and cloak. It’s nothing too flashy, just a normal-looking robe, but the elegant robes are far more befitting of his title and station. In fact, the material is mostly black with just a hint of shimmer from the leather accents. It took the General nearly three weeks to convince him to wear the robe, but those long nights of arguing were well worth it to see Kylo dressed in the best silks the galaxy had to offer them. </p><p>Not to forget, he had the express privilege of removing those silks later. </p><p>His main job tonight was to schmooze with various members of High Command and their spouses. While some were about as interesting as watching paint dry, Hux did find Commodore Dex’s wife to be a spunky thing. She wasn’t putting up with any of his shit and it didn’t surprise him to learn she’d been a sergeant before giving it up due to a debilitating injury to her eyesight. He wanted to point out that she could have received implants, but she looked like she rather enjoyed retirement life. Soon, they’d all need to rethink their jobs as peace talks with the Resistance continued into another week.</p><p>Somedays, Hux thought it would be better to die in duty than retire. What would he even do with himself? Develop a hobby? Watch birds or something equally ridiculous? Maybe when the time came, he could convince Kylo to retire with him. At least he’d have eye-candy. </p><p>With his schmoozing done for the most part, the General stepped onto one of the many balconies offered by the palace. Underneath them, Coruscant was alive in all of her dark, dirty glory. This place was really a cesspool of unmentionables. Why Kylo wanted to put his new empire here, he’d never know. Must be old mythicism. </p><p>Hux sighed as he twirled his champagne around his glass before downing the rest of it. No sense in pretending he wasn’t using the alcohol as a coping mechanism. He placed the glass on the balcony just as another person joined him on the balcony. The outstretched glass of his favorite brandy had his lip curling as he accepted it with a grin. “You know me far too well, Supreme Leader.”</p><p>Kylo snorted as he stepped over to place his hand along the man’s lower back, “aren’t we beyond titles, General?”</p><p>Perhaps they were, but Hux had always been a stickler for the rules. He took a long sip of his brandy, “don’t be so soft.” He knew it was an empty insult at this point. They were both soft for each other. So much so that he didn’t even blink when Kylo stole the brandy from his hand to place on the railing and slotted their fingers together. His free arm wrapping tightly around Hux’s waist as he pulled him forward. “Kylo,” he tried to argue as the soft music began to play from inside the ballroom. </p><p>He could see couples lining up to dance to some age-old tune. Officers in their starched uniforms, ladies in their pretty dresses, and dignitaries from around the galaxy dressed in their finest attire. Peace seemed just a moment away. </p><p>“Dance with me,” Kylo insisted. “I know that you know how.” He thought it a ridiculous notion that they needed to dance out on the balcony like some over-dramatic romantic holo, but he still leaned in close as Kylo began to sway. “There used to be words to this, you know.” Hux hummed in acknowledgement as he focused more on missing his dance partner’s toes than anything else. “They’ve been forgotten now, but I still like it. It feels good.” </p><p>“It feels like music and nonsense to me,” he quipped as Kylo gave him no warning before sending him into a dip. He clung to the man as he found himself staring directly into the night sky. It was far too polluted with light to see the stars, but he could almost imagine them up there. Twinkling down at them and watching their private moments. The idea was overly sapping and embarrassing enough that he buried his face into Kylo’s neck the moment he was placed back on his feet. “Don’t do that again,” he mumbled against the man’s skin. </p><p>The feeling must have been a good one because there was a visible shudder underneath him as the man tucked him as close as possible to his chest. “I have you, Hux. I’m always going to have you. I want you by my side as I rule the galaxy. You’re mine.” </p><p>He was. There was no denying that fact. Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to. </p><p>“I’m nobody’s,” Hux remarked even as Kylo laughed and took him for another turn around the balcony. “I mean it, Ren. You don’t own me. You don’t…”</p><p>The lips pressed against his own cut off his rant and while he could have bit that tongue that began to invade his mouth, he liked the idea of it a little too much. Well, he’d allow it this time. It’s not like the stars could tell on them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>